In the operation of high voltage equipment, the control of the electric field according to the physical positioning of the power cable is very essential. Movement of the power cable inside a termination may affect the electric field distribution, which will in turn affect the life of the cable termination and may even lead to the failure of the power supply system.
The mainstream technique at the current stage of suspending the power cable inside a high voltage plug-in and unplugged type gas immersed cable termination is to depend on the friction of the power cable with the outer layers. However, with large conductors, the heavy weight of the core increases the risk of its falling down.
For power cable with corrugated aluminium sheath, the friction between the core and the metallic sheath is rather low. There are cases of loosening due to poor manufacturing of cable cores for the corrugated aluminium sheath cable. In this respect, the suspension of the power cable by friction becomes ineffective. Such corrugated aluminum sheath cable is commonly used inside substations where vibration of the transformer under load exists.